Frilly Little White Apron
by O-taku-tome
Summary: This little cuteness stems from the 'For My Future Wife' substory. Obviously 8 years of unrequited love leads the poor man to have many a fantasy staring MC, and here, she indulges him in one. Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy :)


She sat in the mirror for a good twenty minutes, working up the courage to put it back on. She'd only worn it over her dress as a joke the last time, but his reaction of pure excitement and lust was enough to make her cheeks hot just thinking about it now. Shohei had been out of town for work for the last two weeks and was coming home tonight, and she wanted to do something to show him just how much she'd been missing him. Sleeping over at his place had been so lonely, and no amount of shirts or his cologne could make up for the cold side of his bed with his absence. She shook her head at her ridiculous plan as she tied the ribbon behind her back, _If it doesn't work, at least it'll make for a funny story later,_ she said to herself, coaxing her self confidence up as she finished setting up dinner. The cool air swirling around the apartment made her ever aware of exactly what she was wearing, and after the table was set, she tried to decide where she should be when he walked through the door. _I don't want to spoil his surprise too soon, maybe the kitchen? Or should I just wait in the doorway? _She went through several different positions, displeased with them all as she sat on the couch and rested her head in her hands. _This 'sexy' thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be, or maybe I'm just over thinking it? _She sighed to herself as she heard a key go into the door. Quickly shooting to her feet, she forgot all about the dilemma she was pondering and rushed to the door as it swung open. Shohei sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck before raising his head to look at her.

_"Welcome home."_

His eyes widened as he scanned her outfit, making her self conscious once again as she went to give him a hug. He stopped her just before she could wrap her arms around him, grabbing her upper arms and staring at the white frilly apron with a huge grin.

"I-I can't believe it! I must be dreaming! You said you'd never wear it again!"  
_"Well, I figured it's a special occasion since you've been gone for so long-"_

He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, then immediately froze. The heat rose to her cheeks as she put her arms around his neck,

_"I missed you so much Sho."_

He slowly ran his hands up, then down to the small of her back, stopping them and shivering.

"A-a-are you w-wearing anything under this?"

She giggled into his hair as his now slightly trembling hands lowered over the bow of the apron and further down, rounding back up to her hips and resting there as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

_"I-I know, it's silly isn't it?"_

She could feel his gaze burn through her skin as he looked her over once more, finally realizing just how little she'd been wearing. Feeling extremely embarrassed, she gently shook his hands off her sides as she turned to walk away,

_"M-maybe I should just go chang-"_

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a hand on her stomach and one slowly making its way up her chest, while hot wet lips traced their way up the back of her neck.

_"Nggh..!"_ The suddenness of his hands and the unexpected moan that left her lips made her realize how much she really ached for him, and the firmness she could feel on her back through his pants mirrored her desire,

_"Sho…Shohei…what are you-"_

"I missed you so much too. And to come home to this…"

He whispered between the kisses he was planting all over her shoulders and neck, causing a few more whimpers to leave her lips,

"…is like a dream come true."

He spun her back around and crashed his lips into hers, letting a soft moan fall between their tongues. Shohei quickly scooped her up by her bared bottom while she let out a shocked gasp muffled by his mouth, as he gripped her tight and dueled his tongue with hers. He walked passed the table, and she unlocked her lips from his momentarily.

_"Sho, what about dinner?! It'll get cold…"_  
"You think I can think about food at a time like this?"

He brought his lips to her neck once more as she wrapped her arms around him, subconsciously grinding her hips into his hardness, and eliciting a much deeper, more feral moan from him. He brought them to the room and lowered her slowly onto the bed, never taking his lips off her skin for even a moment, while he slipped off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. She whispered his name a few times, causing his pants to tightened with each breath that grazed his ears. He stopped his assault on his buttons suddenly and grabbed her hands, bringing them to his waist as he continued to kiss her and shrug his shirt off. She skillfully did away with his belt and had his pants undone in sheer seconds. He slowly pulled his face away from her, staring into her with lust-clouded eyes.

_"Shohei, don't look at me like that, it's embarassing…"_

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful to me, I could cry. For 14 days, I've been dying to see you, wanting to touch you like this again. I mean, for 8 years I dreamed…"

She effectively silenced him with her lips as she helped him out of his pants, with him still hovering over her, like a lion ready to pounce.

_"No talking about the past."_

She brought her hands behind her to undo the bow, when he grabbed them, his eyes wide and cheeks turning a furious red.

"Can- I mean- would you mind l-l-leaving it on? I've always fantasized about…well..ah…"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_"Silly Sho. I'll do anything you want me to."_

He bit his lip with a smirk as his eyes darkened once more. He brought his hands to her legs, slowly stroking upward as he followed with a trail of kisses, causing her to sigh his name. It never ceased to excite him, as he slowly made his way in between her thighs, planting kiss after kiss until he reached her center. He could feel her heat, and her scent filled his nostrils. He brought his lips sweetly to hers, extending his tongue and slowly inserting it inside of her. She mewled as she ran her hands through his brunette locks. He sucked her lips into his mouth, taking in all her juices and enjoying the way she tasted. Her hands in his hair tightened and he moaned into her center, causing her legs to squeeze against the sides of his head, before releasing him again. He ran his tongue up, down, inside, all around her wet slit as she called his name, almost pleadingly. He wanted to enjoy her more, but his throbbing erection was becoming quite the distraction. He planted one more soft kiss to her lower lips, before trailing his kisses up to her breasts, taking in one nipple and swirling it around his tongue before switching to the other. Her moaning turned to begging as he made his way up her neck, running his tongue from her collarbone to just behind her ear.

_"Please Shohei…"_  
"Please what?" he huskily whispered her name into her ear and she shivered,  
_"I- I want you… I need you… please, I can't wait…"_

He pulled away from her and looked into her dazed eyes. She took her chance, and grabbed him, stroking his hard member with both hands and biting her lip, causing him to groan with pleasure. She smiled slyly and positioned him in front of her opening, gently teasing and rubbing his tip against her wetness. He thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same time he thrust himself inside her, as they moaned into each other's mouths. He quickly rocked back and forth into her, enjoying the sensation as she wrapped her arms around him.

_"Silly Shohei, so impatient."_

She clicked her tongue, pulling him down into the bed and twirling their bodies around, so she was on top, her apron covering them as her breasts poked out from the sides. He gasped and brought his hands to her waist, running them over the frills of the apron before he slid them underneath, playing with her nipples as she rode him, gently at first but then harder and harder, as she clenched around him, making him moan her name. She smiled and brought her hands to meet his on her chest, nearing her climax, as she rose and slammed into his pulsing hard cock. The more her inside walls grabbed at him, and the harder she moaned, only made it harder for him to keep focus, he wanted to let her finish first, but was seriously doubting his control. He grabbed hold of her waist to try gaining a handle on the reins, but as she dug her nails into his arms he knew he couldn't resist. She bounced harder and harder, arching and throwing her head back as she squealed his name, her spasms sending him over the edge of ecstasy as he cried out her name and exploded inside of her. She kept a slower steady pace through their orgasms, until his hold on her hips weakened and his eyes opened again, before collapsing onto his chest, breathing heavily and giggling as he ran a hand through her hair.

_"That..was..-"_  
"THE BEST EVER! OH man! I should tell you all my fantasies! We could act them all out whenever I come back from out of town work!"

She giggled and planted a kiss onto his chest,

_"Really? All of them?"_

He hesitated.

"Well…maybe not all of them, some of them are rather embarrassing…"

She raised her head to look at him, eyebrow arched, and he simply shrugged,

"Well.. 8 years worth of fantasies? I had to get creative."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, wiping away his sweaty hair and pressing her forehead to his,

_"We have a lifetime ahead of us, I'm sure you'll probably think of even weirder things to come."_

"Eh, that's tru- HEY! They're _**creative**_, not weird!"

She chuckled, removing herself from him and sitting on the side of the bed, tapping his stomach before standing and adjusting her apron,

_"Silly Sho. C'mon, let's go eat, I'm starving."_

He watched her sweet cheeks wiggle as she walked out of the room, grinning to himself over the wonderful woman and the sweet surprise he'd come home to, thankful that, after all that time, he could finally call her his own.


End file.
